


Half Of Me

by archetypes



Category: Janoskians
Genre: ( they only kiss a lil ), Late Night Conversations, M/M, Sibling Incest, Swearing, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archetypes/pseuds/archetypes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is keeping himself and Jai awake after reading some stuff about twins on his phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> idek where this came from, i just started writing bull and then this happened lmaoo. it's short and i havent read it over but yeah, enjoy!

“Did you know,” Luke began to speak, the slightest bit of drool falling from his mouth as he spoke without swallowing first, “that twins are supposed to be soulmates from a past life?” He didn’t look up from his phone as he said it, but he did once he heard Jai laugh beside him.

“That’s bullshit.” The other stated in a muffled tone of voice, trying to tug the blankets over his head, but gave up after a few tugs once realizing Luke was sitting on top of it. “We’re not soulmates.”

“ _Were_. In a fucking past life.” Luke restated, as if it would convince Jai just because he repeated himself more clearly.

Jai rolled over again, squinting directly at the blinding light of Luke’s phone screen in the dark bedroom. He felt like his head was going to explode it was throbbing so badly. He already knew he’d have a hangover tomorrow morning from the stupid Jacob Sartorius drinking game. Screw him and his emojis. “What the hell are you doing? What time is it?”

“One.”

“One in the fucking morning and you’re googling shit about twins?”

“…No, I was googling our names at first and then I was googling about twins.” Luke shifted the slightest bit so that the direction of his phone was out of Jai’s line of sight, as if he was looking up something dirty. Not like that’d be anything new, it was just weird to hide something this trivial from his brother.

“You vain bitch.” Jai chortled, reaching for Luke’s phone, only for his hand to get smacked away. “You still google your own name?”

“Shut the fuck up, I just wanted to see what game up when I put it in. I haven’t done it in at least a year.” 

It was only quiet for a minute, Jai’s breathing starting to become even again, enough so that he had thought his brother fell back asleep. Luke rolled his eyes when he heard him speak up again, not in the mood for him to run his mouth.

“So what came up? Anything good?”

“Our Wiki page, some of our videos and some shit about you and Ariana Grande from years ago. I figured it’d be basic shit so I didn’t look through any of it.” Luke’s tone of voice became immediately taunting as he spoke his brother’s ex-girlfriend’s name. They hadn’t talked about her just one-on-one since a couple months after their break-up ages ago. Of course it had been brought up in interviews since then, but nothing they actually spoke out together.

Jai didn’t comment on Ariana with even a mocking noise, just ignored her name like it hadn’t been spoken. “The how the hell did you get to us being soulmates?”

“ _Used to be_.” Luke pushed again, groaning when his brother punched him in the knee for it. Normally he’d hit him back and then they’d fist fight for at least twenty minutes, but it was too late for anything but an uncomfortable groan. That and if he hit him in return it would make his head start hurting. Drinking was only fun when you were doing it, the aftermath was a bitch sometimes. Especially if you went as hard as the Janoskians did.

“Whatever! I don’t care anymore.” Jai rolled back over in the bed, twisting the blanket up in his legs and pulling it out from underneath Luke the tiniest bit. But mostly all it did was pull Luke closer so that his knee was digging into his back. 

“I don’t care that you don’t. I’m gonna talk about it anyways. It’s cute, we used to be in love or some shit.”

“Shut up.” Jai laughed in the way he did when Luke play flirted with him all the time. Luke always patted himself on the back for it too, it gave him a confidence boost like nothing else could. Luke knew how hard he, himself, was to get at, so when he could do it to Jai it was quite impressive. “It’s weird you’re looking at that shit for so long-”

“That’s not all I’m looking at. I saw studies from university’s and shit too.” He interjects Jai with attitude, “They’re basically saying we spend too much time together still, and that we should learn separation the further into adulthood we get.” He practically sounds as if he’s reading from a script, having memorized the words from the website. He didn’t know why he reread it so many times, it just hadn’t made much sense to him. Their results of said study _and_ the big-ass words they had used.

“Whatever, fuck do they know? I bet they aren’t even twins themselves.” Jai responds stubbornly, his right arm craning around and smacking Luke’s phone almost from his hand.

“I know, it was bullshit. I didn’t even know what they were saying half the time. If they want to prove a point to people like _us_ you’d think the cunts would use words I can understand.” Luke yawned after his mini rant, finally feeling tired after two hours of trying to sleep this whole time. He didn’t know how Jai could just lay down anywhere and fall asleep two minutes after. Why couldn’t that be one of their many similar traits? Fuck whoever kept a good night’s sleep from his half of the genes. 

Luke held the power button on his phone down until it shut off, tossing it onto the floor beside him, not even bothering to plug it into the charger near the bed because that would mean he’d have to lean over to get to it, which is too much effort right now. He tucked himself into Jai, his front pressed against his back and his arms sliding around his brother’s waist. After reading that shit about twins needing to “be more independent” he felt like Jai was just going to float away- as stupid as that was, it was just how he felt.

Jai sighed, turning around in Luke’s arms and rustling the covers until they were comfortable around them, and not bunched up between them from all of their tossing and turning. 

Their breaths mingled for a moment, Jai having an issue with mouth breathing while he slept. “I’m not leaving, stupid.” Jai mumbled, wasting no time in reassuring his brother in the most exasperated way possible. As if he was actually annoyed with him (Luke could see right through him, and his bullshit).

Luke scoffed, pinching Jai in his unguarded side, wincing when his brother rolled over on his elbow underneath his other side, pressing it hard into the bed. “I know that, you’d be screwed without me anyways.”

Before he could retort any kind of comeback, Luke pressed a gentle kiss to the crook of his twins neck, his lips not lingering, just leaving the tingling sensation of being kissed behind. The heat from Jai’s neck stays on Luke’s lips for a moment before the cool air in the room washes it away.

Jai doesn’t do much at first since kisses are often exchanged between them in private. Normally they were just annoying cheek smooches or sloppy hand kisses to pester the other, never going anywhere that would be weird to anyone watching, no matter if they were alone or not. A crotch grab on camera was nothing, but to start going around just kissing in private seemed like an off thing to do. Jai’s own personal rule was that if someone came in, saw it happening, and thought it was completely disgusting, wouldn’t happen.

This time, Jai felt like it was rude to not return the kiss. His brother seemed to be in some delusional state of mind, thinking like Jai was going to disappear in the middle of the night and never come back because of something Jai didn’t even read. 

So he leaned forward ever-so-smoothly, pressing a flattened and rather chaste kiss to the corner of Luke’s mouth, only the very edges of their mouths touching. This felt different in a way that didn’t seem good nor bad. It’s just… there was no camera. There was no yelling from the others to kiss for some views on Youtube. There would be no fans in the comment section saying how they “only came here for the kiss” with a heart eyes emoji.

He felt a shocked noise rise and fall in his throat when Luke turned his mouth a little too eagerly for their mouths to touch. Luke’s lips felt like he had wet them with his tongue when Jai wasn’t paying attention, damp against his own slightly chapped ones. They were once again two completely identical opposites of each other.

They’d never gone farther than the pressing together part of kissing, like how you’d kiss your mum when you were a little kid. So when Jai moved to back away, opening his mouth again just to start breathing as he pulled from Luke, he gasped at the feeling of an open mouthed kiss. Luke’s lips slotting between his own and the wet heat only increased as their saliva mixed in the slightest.

“Luke!” Jai didn’t exactly shout but he didn’t whisper either, it was a mixture of the two. It wouldn’t have woken Beau up in the other room but it would have woken someone else up had they been in the same room as them. It almost made Jai paranoid enough to want to look around them just in case.

He wasn’t angry with him, just…surprised. 

He could hear his brother’s slightly jagged breathing as he searching for something to say, something that could possibly justify what was happening- or had just happened. _What should not happen again_. He heard him open and close his mouth as he tried to debate on what exactly to say. If this was a cartoon you would be able to hear the cogs turning in Luke’s brain. 

“-I don’t know what to say.” It’s quiet when he finally does speak up, the sounds of cicadas outside of the house humming lightly in the background of all the silence. If it hadn’t been for Luke’s breathing and the bugs outside Jai would swear you could hear a pin drop in this house, which was a rare thing that only happened in the very dead of the night. “Just… don’t go anywhere. I fucked up, I know, but don’t leave.”

Luke’s voice sounded twisted, like it was too nervous to be his. It sounded like it did when they were younger and less confident in what they did. He didn’t like the look in Luke’s eyes. He couldn’t actually see it in the shroud of darkness that covered them but he just _knows_ the look of utter worry and pain is in them, because he shares those eyes.

Jai’s hands run up his brother’s sides, fingers twitching with uncertainty. “I’m not leaving, don’t make me tell you again. Because it’s one in the morning and I’ll have to punch you in the head.” The words themselves were normal as they left his mouth, something he’s probably said a dozen times, but they were shaken with something else this time. He couldn’t tell you what just yet.

Luke doesn’t laugh or hit him in the arm like he normally would at a threat like that from him, instead he leans even deeper into his touch, forehead carelessly touching Jai’s. “Whatever, bitch. You’re not hitting anyone, like you said, it’s one in the morning. You’re too lazy right now.” The smile in Luke’s voice returned, the words were still unsteady but it was a step in the right direction. The direction of just forgetting whatever the fuck just changed between them.

“Shut up…asshole.”


End file.
